Konoha Pie
by Lina Hatake
Summary: [HentaiLemon] [Self Inserction] [NC17]18 anos.As meninas de Konoha estavam precisando dar um jeito nos corações delas,quando uma oportunidade as ajuda: uma festa.Dali, elas além de declararem seu amor, acabam se entregando a eles...
1. Chapter 1

Hinata estava andando pela cidade, perdida em pensamentos. Foi entrando na Floricultura e ficou pensativa, olhando as flores.

- Naruto – kun... Será que um dia você irá gostar de mim?

De repente, Ino aparece do seu lado, fazendo levar um pequeno susto.

Ino: Oiiii! Quer alguma coisa?

Hinata: Ah! Er... Ino-chan?Que susto que eu levei!

Ino: Hihihi... Eu queria saber se vai levar flores ou vai ficar suspirando com o Naruto na cabeça? – sorrisinho sarcástico. Toda Konoha jovem sabia da platônica da Hyuuga... até mesmo o Jounin Hatake Kakashi , que era meio distraído fora das lutas sabia...só o próprio Uzumaki não devia saber...¬¬

Hinata cora violentamente ao ver que a Yamanaka sabia... Não é de menos, ela demonstrava na cara!

Hinata: Ino...er... batendo os dedinhosvocê...poderia...conversar comigo depois?

Ino, que adorava dar uma de cupido, resolveu bolar algo na sua cabeça: chamar as meninas na sua casa e resolver logo as questões do amor u.u...

Ino: Hinata, você pode vir aqui depois?Lá pras 07h30min da noite, ta?piscaE vê se dá pra pousar em casa!

Hinata acena com a cabeça e depois sai dali feliz, sabendo que poderia contar com ela.

Chegando na casa da Ino como combinado, Tenten e Sakura já estavam por lá, com suas malinhas no sofá. O pai de Ino estava na Floricultura (O.o?) e tinha liberado das meninas dormirem por lá.

Ino: Nossa, convencer meu pai foi meio difícil, mas ele deixou!

Tenten: Por que nos chamou tão de repente?

Sakura: Yamanaka Ino, que você apronta desta vez?

Ino: Olha, é que eu fiz uma macarronada e queria ver se vocês aprovariam. Mas depois a gente conversa lá no quarto sobre coisinhas...

Sakura entendeu tudo, só de ver a cara de sua amiga. Tenten e Hinata não entenderam nada, mas deixaram passar.

Depois da janta, as meninas se dirigiram ao quarto. Hinata se lembra de um fato engraçado:

Flashback da Hinata:

_**Hinata estava conversando com uma mulher, quando Naruto dá um susto nela, que a faz dar um soco, levando até o outro lado da rua...**_

_**Hinata: Des-des-desculpa, Naruto – kun... Eu... Eu... se esconde num poste **_

_**Naruto: Tudo bemttebaiyou!Ta doendo ainda, mas sou forte! sorrisão típico deleO que ta fazendo, Hinata?**_

_**Hinata: Ah... Fui levar um bolo pra uma amiga da família... Ela pediu pra eu fazer...**_

_**Naruto: Era de Lamen?**_

_**Hinata ri e nega com a cabeça – E onde você acha que existe bolo de Lamen?**_

_**Naruto com cara emburrada: Não sei, mas quando encontrar um dia me fala!**_

Fim de Flashback

Hinata desperta de suas lembranças, com uma cotovelada de Tenten.

Tenten: Hinata, o que acha?

Sakura: Ihhh, tava tendo visões?XD

Hinata: Não, é que... Eu tava lembrando de umas coisas...

Ino: Algo a ver com o Naruto, né?

Elas riem, enquanto a pobre garota fica envergonhada, ficando um pouco brava e as meninas pedem desculpas.

Sakura: Você que começou Tenten!

Tenten: Ah, mas apesar de tudo... Todas nós estamos com problemas...

Sakura: Verdade... As patas aqui não conseguem nem dizer que acha legal, quanto mais dizer que gosta...

Hinata: Eu nem falo oi direito...

Ino: Ah, mas ta sabendo da festa de Konoha, né? Amanhã vou afogar minhas mágoas...

Sakura: Sei... Na rave, bebendo...

Ino: É o melhor jeito!E eu vou chamar os meninos para que vocês fiquem juntos!

As três: Como?

Ino: Eu falo amanhã com o Shikamaru e vai ta tudo resolvido! –pisca.

No dia seguinte, Konoha bombava com o festival... Crianças brincavam nas barraquinhas e nos brinquedinhos... Os jovens se encontravam e rolava altos papos...

As meninas resolveram ir mais à noite, para executarem seu plano...

Coincidentemente, Shikamaru liga pra casa da Ino, falando sobre o treino.

Ino: Shikamaru... Eu e as meninas vamos lá à avenida... Pode chamar os meninos?

Shikamaru: Problemático... --

Ino: Pára de reclamar, seu folgado!Se eu falar, eles não vão... Eu nem falo com eles direito... Afinal, você sabe de quais meninos estou falando?

Shikamaru coça a cabeça e diz:

Shikamaru: Por acaso seria o Neji, Naruto, Sasuke?

Ino: Ué?Quem mais seria?

Shikamaru: Sei... Até sei o porquê disso... – solta um risinho sarcástico... – Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito... Tchau então!

Ino desliga o telefone, enquanto as meninas fazem a festa.

Mais á noite, eles se encontram e resolvem andar pela avenida, que estava movimentada e cheia de barraquinhas. Conversa vai, conversa vem, e resolvem ir lá no Ichiraku comer Lamen a pedido de Naruto...¬¬

Ayame: Oi, Naruto! Veio com seus amigos?

Naruto: Haittebaiyou!A nee-san sabe o que quero!

Ayame: Sim, o especial da casa: Misso Lamen de Porco, né?

Naruto acena com a cabeça e todos ficam com gota na testa...

Sasuke: Mas tinha que ser o uzuratonkatchi... u.u

Naruto: Calaboca, Sasuke – teme!

Shikamaru: Por que eu vim pra cá?Que saco!

Ino: Você que quis vir! Não reclama!

Neji: Ao menos a gente se livra da rotina, Shikamaru. Até que é divertido sair um pouco. – e toma um copo de água.

Tenten: Isso mesmo, é bom variar as coisas. Faz bem pra saúde.

Sakura: Verdade... Naruto, você só come Missô Lamen?Como você ainda ta vivo?u.¬

Naruto: Não como só Missô Lamen... Como Lamen Instantâneo também!

Todos: u.u'

Depois que terminam suas refeições, Shikamaru passa um papel para Ino bem sorrateiramente, escrito um recado. Ela lê com cuidado para os outros não lerem...

Ino: Então é isso... Como você é inteligente, Shikamaru! – sorri e resolve iniciar o plano. Ino: Shikamaru? Vamos naquela barraca comigo?

Shikamaru: Pra quê?Que saco!Vai sozinha! – sacando a parada da Ino.

Ino: Pra carregar as várias compras que eu farei.

Shikamaru: Ta bem, eu vou!Problemática... – seguindo ela. Quando eles estão um pouco afastados deles, começam a cochichar...

Ino: Shikamaru acho que vai dar certo... Mas você sabe quem vai ficar com dor de barriga?

Shikamaru: Eu coloquei um remédio no lamen da Tenten.

Ino: Ta. As meninas não fazem a menor idéia do nosso plano, ta?

Shikamaru: Melhor assim, senão pode ficar muito falso e os caras vão sacar na hora... Fora o Naruto!-e começam a rir.

Voltam para o grupo, e Ino diz que não achou nada de interresante.

Ino: Nada realça minha beleza...

Sakura: Sua porca sem gosto!

Ino: Olha quem fala, testudaaaaP

Sakura: Grrrr!

Ino: Olha, eu vou lá na rave que ta rolando lá na frente, ta?Tchau pra vocês!.Shikamaru, vamos – e puxa pelo braço, fazendo o jovem ninja quase cair.

Shikamaru: Por que eu?Que saco! – fingimento total, que vindo dele parece real.

Ino: Porque você vai me carregar se eu ficar bêbada e você sabe o caminho da minha casa.Vamos! – e somem dali.

Os outros ficaram com gotas na testa... Sasuke olha para o relógio e vê que estava um pouco tarde da hora dele dormir.

Sasuke: Ow... Eu vou indo gente. Tchau. – acena.

Sakura: Eu também vou indo, estou cansada... – e vai junto com Sasuke, pois o caminho da casa dela era o mesmo. De repente...

Tenten: Droga... Não tem farmácia por perto... To com cólica...

Hinata: Quer ir lá em casa? É mais perto daqui...

Neji: Deixa que eu levo a Tenten lá...você vai acompanhar o Naruto até a casa dele, tudo bem? – manda um olhar estranho pra sua prima, que cora ao entender a mensagem. Ele estava tentando fazer a prima ficar com o loiro!XD

Naruto: Mas eu sei ir em casa sozinho!

Neji: ¬¬Er... Naruto, é que a Hinata-sama quer ficar mais um pouco... Ela pode ir lá na sua casa, só por hoje?E ela disse que sua casa ta uma zona, e ela adora fazer limpeza.

Naruto: Tudo bem... Mas e as roupas da Hinata?

Tenten: Ai, Neji...tem certeza?Ai, ta mais forte agora! – e coloca a mão na barriga.

Neji: Deixa eu indo, até amanhã, Hinata-sama. – e sai correndo com Tenten no colo.

Naruto olha pra amiga, que cora violentamente.

Naruto: Hi-Hinata-chan, não vai passar mal também, vai?

Hinata: Na-não, Naruto – kun... Estou bem... Vamos embora?

Naruto acena com a cabeça e resolveram ir.

Lá na rave, Ino dá uma olhada para trás e vê que as coisas estão indo como planejava.

Ino: Shikamaru, como você sabia que iria ser desse jeito?

Shikamaru coça a cabeça e diz: Olha... Sakura persegue o Sasuke de qualquer jeito e a gente sabe q ele não é muito de ficar em festas... Se algo acontece com a Tenten, o Neji sempre fica super preocupado, embora não demonstre. E ele sabe que a Hinata é a fim do Naruto, então ele tenta ajuda – la de alguma forma!

Ino: Isso é verdade... Garçon, uma vodka beeeem forte pra mim!

Shikamaru: Não acredito que vai começar por Vodca!Problemática... --

Ino: Deixa eu começar por onde eu quiser!Eu quero afogar as mágoas!

Shikamaru: Ta, vai fundo... Garçon, eu quero água... u.u"

Mais á longe, Sasuke e Sakura estavam a caminho, conversando:

Sakura: Sasuke.. Você já matou seu irmão... O que quer mais?

Sasuke: Por que... Não é com o Orochimaru que vou resolver uma outra ambição...

Sakura: E... Qual seria? – indaga.

Sasuke: Quer ir em casa pousar? Depois te falo so... – se vira e vê que ela se perdeu em pensamentos¬¬

Inner Sakura: Sasuke – kun e. EU?Sozinhos?O.o'Será que... D SHANNAROU!XDÉ hoje que eu fico com ele!

Estavam correndo e Neji a carregava nas costas.

Tenten: Ne-Neji, não precisa me carregar nas costas! - vermelha.

Neji: Mas você mal fica de pé! É melhor que eu a carregue! – sério, mas envergonhado.

Tenten: Ta... Meu Deus... +Que loucura...

Neji: Chegamos! – E abre a porta da sala correndo, deixa a garota no sofá e vai procurar o remédio.

Enquanto caminhavam, Hinata tenta falar com Naruto, mas não sai voz.

Hinata: Na...

Naruto: O que foi Hinata?Tá bem?

Hinata: To... Hun...

Naruto olha para a casa e convida sua amiga a entrar. Estava nervosa, pois achava que algo poderia acontecer com ela.

Hinata: Mas... Acho que nada de mal pode me acontecer vindo da casa do Naruto... Ou pode?O.o – e começa a paranóia...u.¬

E agora, José?O que pode acontecer com as meninas?

Shikamaru e Ino vão parar de brigar?

Sasuke e Sakura vão ficar juntos?

Tenten estava mesmo com cólica?E o Neji vai fazer o quê nessa situação?

E Naruto finalmente vai sacar que Hinata gosta dele, ou vai gostar dela primeiro?

_Bem... tá tosquinho, mas ta valendoO importante é que fique engraçado, e adoro coisinhas nonsenseo/ Mesmo que sejam eróticasP_

Lina Hatake, apeixonada por Espantalho da Roça XD ( Hatake KakashiP)

OBS: uzuratonkachi e dobe é o que o Sasuke fala do Naruto , ou seja...baka.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino já havia bebido umas três garrafas de vodka e tava pra lá de Bagdá u.u

Shikamaru: Ino... Vamos? – pois já tava na hora. Shikamaru sabia quando ela não iria ficar mais em pé e já a carregou um monte de vezes... E ele mesmo não entendia porque a acompanhava u.u

Ino: Shigamaruh... Eu breciso desabafar... – e começa a chorar.

Shikamaru: Ta... Pode falar... - ¬¬ resolve dar apoio, pois ela tava quase caindo.

Ino: Shigamaruh... O Zazugue... Ele... - soluços e choros de bêbada ¬¬ - Ele... fuoi muito mal ...gomigo...

Shikamaru, com a maior paciência do mundo, escutava novamente a mesma história desde que Ino levara um fora bem dado do Sasuke. Como dessa vez ela havia exagerado, ele resolveu levar a guria pra casa.

Chegando em casa, ele deixa ela um pouco no sofá e vê se seu pai não estava por lá ainda e se sua mãe estava dormindo( afinal ele tem tanto medo da mãe quanto do Orochimaru XD). Shikamaru repara que atrás daquele cheiro de vodka, até que ela era bonitinha... O.o O que o Nara iria aprontar?

Na verdade, nada... Ele só queria levá-la para seu quarto e deixar ela descansando pra lá, ao acaso de sua mãe ver que tinha mais uma pessoa bêbada no sofá da casa, que com certeza iria fazer um escândalo.

Resolveu tomar um banho e refescar de mais uma secção de "afogar as mágoas" da Ino.Ficava pensando se ela poderia gostar dele.

-Isso é problemático demais... Por que temos que gostar delas?Aliás, uma pergunta que tenho na minha cabeça faz tempo: mesmo que a minha mãe seja brava, por que meu velho casou com ela?Só porque de vez em quando ela ta calma?Meu que saco, ainda não entendi isso!

De repente, Ino aparece no banheiro!Ele nem teve tempo de pegar a toalha e se cobrir...XD

Shikamaru: INO?QUE TA FAZENDO AQUI?O.o"

Ino estava de cabeça baixa, pra sorte de Shikamaru. Ela ia em direção a privada pra vomitar. Depois de colocar a toalha, ele foi ajudar a amiga.

Shikamaru: Ino... Eu falei pra você não exagerar...

Ino: Ai... – deu uma respirada e voltou a vomitar. – Desculpa Shikamaru... Você sabe como sou...

Shikamaru: Eu sei... Ainda bem que a minha casa é perto da avenida... Se dependesse da sua, você tava em coma alcoólico!

Ino: Verdade... Não queria que você se incomodasse me trazendo aqui... E sua mãe vai brigar com você.

Shikamaru: Imagina!Vou te deixar no meu quarto e ela nem vai reparar. Além disso, meu pai volta bem bêbado, daí ela vai brigar é com ele.

Ino sorri e Shikamaru a ajuda a se levantar.

Shikamaru: Toma uma ducha, pra ver se a tontura passa. Daí você pode dormir na minha cama, tudo bem?

Ino: Mas e você?

Shikamaru: Nem se preocupe! – sorrindo – Eu vou dormir no colchão que o Chouji dorme quando vem pousar aqui. Agora vai tomar um bom banho, ta?

Ino bem que tenta ficar em pé, mas fica meio cambaleando. Com medo que ela pudesse bater a cabeça, Shikamaru pega a amiga e leva para baixo do chuveiro só pra molhar a cabeça. Solta o amarrador e deixa ela se refrescar um pouco.

Ino: Pode ir... Eu já consigo ficar de pé...

Shikamaru: Tem certeza?

Ino afirma com a cabeça e ele apenas deixa uma toalha e roupas ao lado da pia.

Ino estava melhor, mas estava pensando em como esses momentos eram raros na sua vida. Normalmente brigava com Shikamaru, mas quando ela passava mal, ele sempre fazia questão de ajudá-la. Mesmo sabendo que ela é que procurava isso, ele sempre a seguia e ajudava. Por quê?

- Será que ele está gostando de mim? Mas... – e vem a imagem da kunoichi da Areia: Temari. Ela conversava com ele animadamente, esmo dando umas zuadas com o garoto. Porém, eles não brigavam, como ela fazia com o Shikamaru.Então resolve sair do banho e usar umas que ele colocou ao lado da toalha: Uma camisetona, uma calcinha e um sutiã novos...

-Será que ele comprou pra eu usar? - colocou e ficou pensando que poderia ser que ele gostasse dela... Mesmo sabendo das bebedeiras e das brigas?

Shikamaru estava lendo um livro quando vê Ino com as roupas que ele havia comprado. Como sabia que algum dia ela iria passar muito mal, ele já havia comprado elas escondido da sua mãe, daí não precisaria ir até a casa dela.

Ino olha para ele e sorri. Ele não pode conter de ficar um pouco ruborizado ao vê-la daquele jeito, ainda mais sorrindo. Pra disfarçar, volta a ler e pergunta se já estava bem.

Ino: Sim, melhor que àquela hora. – ela reparou que ele estava estranho em relação a ela e começa a ter certeza de seus sentimentos... – O que você ta lendo, Shikamaru?

Ele apenas vira a capa e faz Ino ficar de boca aberta... O.o

Shikamaru: Bem, nós podemos ler juntos... Quer? – sorrisinho sarcástico.

Ino: Isso é uma cantada? – sorri igualmente.

Shikamaru: E se for?Tá com medo?

Ino: Eu?Medo de uma cantada de um baka?Claro que não! – e vai em direção a ele.

Shikamaru: Bem, eu já li tudo, mas é meio curtinha. Então vou voltar ao começo e a gente vê juntos. Até que é interessante, sabia?

Ino: Vamos ver... - e senta ao lado dele da cama.

Página vai, página vem, e eles riem muito de várias coisas que estavam escritas no tal livro. Nem imaginavam que aquele livro era ótimo, achavam que era muito chato, mas estavam enganados. Terminando o livro, eles comentam várias coisas relacionadas ao que leram. Até que Ino resolve perguntar, envergonhada:

Ino: Shikamaru... Por acaso você... – arqueia a sombrancelha e começa a fazer uns gestos de tipo "pede uma Skol", o fazendo ficar ruborizado com a pergunta.

Shikamaru: A bebida ainda ta fazendo efeito?Que forte! - demorou a responder e disse que não. Fez um gesto com a sobrancelha, do tipo apontando pra ela e perguntando a mesma coisa. Ela também nega.

Shikamaru: Er... Por que queria saber justamente de mim, Ino? Só por que tenho cara de velho não quer dizer nada!

Ino apenas olha para baixo e não diz nada. Quando ela levanta seu rosto, vê que o garoto a fitava, com um sorriso. Cara a cara.

Ino: Shikamaru... Você... Por acaso... Está... - entendendo a situação.

Shikamaru: Estou... - fala antes dela e olha pra baixo. Esperava uma reação dela, um soco, ou qualquer coisa assim, afinal eles brigavam muito por Ino ser muito desconfiada das coisas. Porém...

Ino: Shikamaru... Sabe que... - fecha os olhos, dando uma abertura pra ele.

Se aproxima bem e toca os lábios dela, abraçando pela cintura . Eles finalmente puderam mostrar que realmente se gostavam... Só precisavam de um empurrãozinho

Ino:...Como eu sou boba... –pausando para respirar um pouco.

Shikamaru: Por quê? - pausa e acaricia a cintura dela.

Ino: ... Eu corria pra procurar alguém que gostasse de mim e tava bem do meu lado... Não vi q você é uma pessoa muito... Especial pra mim... - e volta a beijá-lo com mais intensidade, deixando q ele a pegasse com força.

Ela sorri e pega a mão dele, levando em direção ao seu rosto. Em seguida, ela desce a mão dele até a blusa e vai levantando, chegando aos seios dela.

Ino: Eu... Quero que seja com você... - fecha os olhos.

Cora quando ela guia as próprias mãos e deixa apenas sendo guiado por ela

Shikamaru:... Eu também...

Ino: Sente meu corpo?Ele é todo seu... - e vai retirando a blusa.

Shikamaru: Hmm... - se excitando com o toque nela.

Ino:... Me guia até o seu...? - estende a mão para ele. Cora e pega a mão dela trazendo até o seu peitoral, descendo lentamente até a calça olhando pra ela com certo medo de iniciante.Ino cora violentamente ao sentir o corpo dele, mas sorri.

Ino: A gente nao sabe... Mas vamos aprender... Eu confio em você...

Shikamaru sorri e diz: ...A gente age por instinto... - desce a mão até o volume na calça e se arrepia com o toque.

Ino: Nossa... Fica assim? –se assusta um pouco.

Shikamaru: Pode ficar tranqüila... É assim mesmo. - ele aperta a mão dela contra o volume da calça, gostando e fechando os olhos abrindo a boca. Ela segura na calça, abrindo, e ele delirando já só com o toque da mão dela.

Ela começa a retirar a cueca dele, apalpando o volume, enquanto ele morde o lábio forte. Vai acariciando, enquanto sente que o volume lhe fascinava. Logo em seguida, introduz na boca.

Shikamaru: Ahh...ah Ino...isso é delicioso...

Ela executava umas polidas giratórias e algumas sucções, para delírio dele. Ele leva uma mão até a cabeça, enquanto ela aspirava. Ela se deliciava, nunca imaginava fazer o que estava fazendo... Começa a arrancar a saia, ficando com roupas intimas e pára um pouco para respirar.

Ino: Ta vindo...?

Shikamaru: Hmm ah... Vem Ino... Ta quase! -ficando maluco e suando muito com o prazer de sentir a boca dela. Antes, ela entrega um pacotinho e pede para ele colocar só pra garantir

Shikamaru: Ah... Mas... Eu num sei botar... É muito problemático --...

Ino: Deixa q eu te ajudo! - e coloca com a boca. (ninjaaaaaXD).Depois, ela vai retirando seu sutiã devagar, em seguida, sua calcinha.

Ino: Pronto.. Manda ver... - pisca sensualmente.

Shikamaru segura ela pela cintura e manda ver, apertando os olhos, a fazendo ir mais rápido e tremendo com a sensação. Ino sente o corpo tremer quando ele aperta seus seios com as mãos.

Shikamaru: Hmm..tá delicioso..aah..eu num to agüentando! - aperta forte sem conseguir se segurar.

Ino: Eu... Também não... aahhhh...aahhhhh...

De repente, ela sentiu pela proteção o liquido quente passando, inspira e respira profundamente. Ele arfando com dificuldade e relaxando com as ultimas forças.

Cansada, mas sorridente, ela olha pra ele e murmura no ouvido:

Ino: Ei... Tá vivo?Hihihi... Não se incomodou com meus gemidos?

Shikamaru: To... E os gemidos só... Excitam mais... – sorri. Abraça totalmente cansado e deitado no chão, ambos adormecem, ele antes dela.

No meio da noite, se ouve uma discussão entre o pai e a mãe de Shikamaru, pelo velho ter novamente voltado bêbado... --

Shikato: Calaboca, sua chata! Vai amolar faca!

A mulher xinga tudo que é tipo de palavrão que conhece e o ameaça, como sempre.

Shikamaru acorda com seu pai vindo em direção ao quarto ao lado e repara que a porta estava aberta. Deixou Ino na cama e foi fechar a porta, só q eu Shikato estranha que seu filho estava acordado de madrugada.

Shikato: Veio me vigiar também, moleque?

Shikamaru: Não, acha que vou ficar cuidando de um velho bêbado que nem você?

Shikato: Hun, ta. – e sai de cena. Antes de entrar no quarto, seu pai faz um sinal de positivo e apenas diz:

Shikato: Olha, eu nem imaginava que você iria acertar as contas com a filha dos Yamanaka... E pode ficar tranqüilo que não vou contar pra sua mãe...

Shikamaru ficou sem palavras... Depois, deu um sorriso sem graça pro velho e olhou: tinha um pé feminino, descoberto.

Shikamaru: Mesmo bêbado aquele velho desgraçado sabe das coisas... Afinal é meu pai. – e se recolhe, voltando a dormir.

_casal 1 completoDeu agradeço a ajuda do Renan, q me ajudou pacas a escrever isso ( indiretamente, mas ajudou) quando jogávamos. Arigatou, querido E as próximas vítimas, serão..._

By Lina Hatake, com aprovação de Kakashi Sempai e Ero - SenninD


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura estava confiante de que finalmente ela poderia estar junto com Sasuke e poderia dizer tudo que precisava. Mas uma frase que ele falou, fez ela para e pensar:

"Por que... Não é com Orochimaru que vou resolver uma outra ambição...".

O que ele quis dizer com isso?O.o

Ela estava ficando desesperada, pensando no pior...

Inner Sakura: Poderia ser que... NÃÃÃÃO!SASUKE SEU PERVERTIDOOOO!EU VOU MORRER+

Sasuke estranha que ela estava parada na porta e parecia estar longe...

Sasuke: Sakura acorda!A gente já chegou na minha casa...

Sakura: Ah?Ah, ta!Desculpa, eu tava longe…

Sasuke: Percebe-se... - ele acena pra ela entrar. Ela retira os sapatos e observa como a casa estava limpa, para um garoto.

Sakura: Sasuke - kun... Sua casa é linda!

Sasuke: Não é só porque eu sou homem que quer dizer que minha casa vai ser bagunçada... ¬.u.Afinal, você quer ir tomar banho? Tem toalha limpa lá na primeira gaveta da pia. - apontando para o banheiro.

Inner Sakura: Além de lindo... É prendado! Perfeito!

Sasuke: E as roupas... Tem um pijama q era da minha mãe... Acho que cabe em você, ta na gaveta de baixo. – e vai para o quarto arrumar as camas. Enquanto estava arrumando, Sakura o chama do banheiro:

Sakura: Sasuke – kun!

Sasuke: O que? quando de repente, se depara ela somente de toalha...foi?

Ela estava completamente atordoada pela reação do Sasuke. Ele a viu daquele jeito, que vergonha!

Sakura: É... É que... – segurando fortemente a toalha. Havia esquecido de que estava de toalha na frente dele...

Sasuke: Er... Você... Já pegou a toalha... Que bom... O que você queria? - ficando de costas. Ela lembra que o chamou para saber onde estavam as roupas.

Sasuke: Ah, ta na ultima gaveta da pia.. Em baixo... –e pensa - Droga, por que eu vim aqui?

Ela anda em direção a gaveta... Escorrega e cai. E ele vira e vai ajudá-la a levantar

Sasuke: Esta bem, Sakura?

Sakura: Ui... A - acho que sim... De repente a toalha escapa da sua mão.

Sasuke não pode deixar de ver e corre pra fora do banheiro. Ele ficou espantado... Aquilo não era de sua natureza... Ver as garotas assim...

Enquanto isso, Sakura tenta deixar o clima menos pesado e tenta mudar de assunto:

Sakura: Como o Naruto come né?

Sasuke olha para sua bermuda e vê que estava toda molhada...

Sasuke: Merda, fiz xixi?O que? Ah, é verdade... - examina a bermuda e repara que não era xixi. Xinga e entra embaixo do chuveiro

Ainda confusa por causa do que aconteceu, Sakura estava se indagando, quando Sasuke sai do chuveiro e vai pro quarto onde Sakura estava. Cabelos úmidos, de toalha na cintura deixando seu peitoral à mostra e fazendo nossa querida kunoichi corada.

Sasuke: Sakura quer mais alguma coisa?

Sakura: Hum... É... Não acho q não... u.u

Inner Sakura: Sua tonta!Porque não pediu um beijo dele?Tonta!XD

Sasuke: Bem então... - senta ao lado dela - Eu vou te falar qual era a minha outra ambição...

Sakura: E qual seria essa ambição?

Sasuke: Era de ressuscitar meu Clã... - se levanta e fica de costas pra Sakura. - Sinto saudades da minha família... Que é a única coisa que me faz viver no momento...

Sakura: É... Família realmente deve te fazer falta... Mas tem os amigos que podem não substituir, mas ajuda, não é!...

Sasuke: Na verdade... Queria que alguém me matasse pra me livrar dessa saudade... Mas a pessoa que poderia me matar... É meu melhor amigo... Ele nunca faria isso...

Sakura: Mas Sasuke... Você não pode pensar assim... Você não pensa que...

Sasuke: Como eu não quero meter novamente com Orochimaru, resolvi largar essa minha vida miserável e viver pacificamente... – quando a toalha cai só que estava de costas - Waaa! - puxa a toalha e xinga um monte bem baixinho.

Sakura apenas fechou o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada. Para quebra o silêncio, ela repara que estava chovendo um pouco.

Sakura: Lá fora está chovendo... - aponta pra janela.

Sasuke: Verdade... Sakura...

Sakura: Sim?

Ele apenas vira da janela e vai indo na direção dela, sem dizer nada. Estava sério... Até demais. Estava decidido, pensou muito e chegou à resposta. Ele a encarava seriamente e resolve subir na cama, mesmo que ela estivesse se afastando dele. Já tinha decidido e nada poderia impedir. Acaricia o rosto dela, sorri como ela nunca viu sorrir e levemente aplica-lhe um beijo. Sakura simplesmente se deixa levar pelos beijos do Uchiha...

Sasuke pára um pouco e resolve ir para seu quarto, fazendo a garota de cabelos rosa ficar confusa com o que aconteceu. Estava indo ao quarto, tentar se acalmar...

Sasuke: Por que eu fiz isso? Será que... – e resolve pegar um livro. Começa a ler, mas aquele livro parecia piorar a situação!Ele tentava entender por que agiu daquele jeito com Sakura... Até que ele finalmente entende e resolve voltar para lá.

Sakura: Por que ele me beijou?Eu... Não acredito que ele possa estar gostando de mim...

De repente, Sasuke bate na porta, e ela o deixa entrar. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Ela resolve se levantar, mas ele a manda ficar sentada. Desliga a luz e deixa uma luz baixa de um abajur, ficando um pouco difícil de se ver. Ele parecia estar mexendo algo na gaveta e se ouve um barulho de plástico rasgando. Até que ele finalmente quebra o silêncio:

Sasuke: Mas quer saber? Eu ainda não estou pronto para ressuscitar meu Clã...

Sakura, entendendo a situação: Sa-Sasuke!Não me diga que...

Sasuke segura ela pela cintura, levantando - a. Depois dá um risinho irônico e diz:

Sasuke: Mas o seu interior quer dizer algo para mim, não é?Eu aposto que ele queria sim!

Ela estava encrencada!E o pior que na verdade, ela queria sim, e muito!Ele começa a apelar para algumas carícias pelo corpo, fazendo a kunoichi começar a ceder. Reparando que ela estava dando abertura, ele começa a retirar o pijama dela; em seguida, retira sua calcinha, e sente que ela já havia cedido para que ele pudesse fazer o que quiser com ela.

Sasuke: Sakura... Tem certeza? – acariciando o rosto dela.

Sakura: Absoluta... – e fecha os olhos. – Sou toda sua...

Se beijam novamente e faz a garota deitar.Ele vai lentamente retirando sua toalha e ao mesmo tempo vai passando a mão nela, fazendo a garota se arrepiar toda!

Sasuke: Pode se deitar? Mostrarei algo interessante. – sussurra.

Sakura: Posso sim, por quê? – deitando.

Sasuke: Quem perder... Faz o café amanhã!

Sakura: Fechado!

Ele, por cima dela, se vira e ambos começam a sessão de sucções pelos dois compartimentos, fazendo com que se arrepiarem com a sensação. Rotações por parte da Sakura faziam com que o Uchiha ficasse arrepiado; ao mesmo tempo, a kunoichi se deliciava com seus compartimentos sendo umedecidos por ele.

A chuva ficava mais forte, ao mesmo tempo em que a maneira como eles estavam expressando o amor entre ambos. O coração ficava acelerado a cada hora que se passava, começavam a sentir um arrepio pelo corpo todo e a sensação era de que estavam em um lugar maravilhoso...

Sakura havia parado para respirar. Ela nunca que imaginaria estar numa situação dessas... Mas estava feliz, pois estava com a pessoa que amava. Isso era o mais importante. Mais nada.

Sasuke: Ué? Já está desistindo, Sakura?

Sakura: Acha? Eu não desisto fácil assim!Estou apenas respirando um pouco!

Sasuke: Quer saber? Vou aumentar seu ritmo!

Sakura: Ah, mas eu também estou disposta a aumentar o seu ritmo e você vai fazer o café amanhã!

Aumentaram o ritmo e já suavam bastante. Era uma desvantagem para Sakura estar por baixo, pois ela tinha que fazer um enorme esforço para agüentar o peso dele, mas ela ainda tinha resistência. Porém, Sasuke começou a apelar para as mãos, para desespero de Sakura, que estava quase chegando lá. Ela para um pouco para reclamar:

Sakura: Sasuke... Isso é... Desvantagem... – ofegante.

Sasuke respira e argumenta: Não importa o que se faça, eu vou ganhar!

Sakura: Ah é?Então... – apela para as mãos também, porém ela crava as unhas entre as pernas dele, fazendo com que desta vez, as coisas mudem de rumo...

Sasuke estava ficando tenso e muito excitado. Ah não, ela havia descoberto uma maneira dele perder a aposta que o próprio fizera!

Sasuke: Não... Não pode ser...

Sakura: Game Over, Uchiha Sasuke!

Ele havia perdido a aposta… se alivia e Sakura imediatamente retira seu rosto para respirar e relaxar depois dele.

Sakura: Viu... Eu sabia que iria perder Sasuke – kun...

Sasuke: Como... Você sabia? – deita ao lado dela. Os rostos se encontram e ficam se entreolhando por algum tempo, sorrindo.

Sakura: As estatísticas comprovam que os homens têm a tendência de sentir mais rápido que as mulheres, pelos pontos mais sensíveis se localizarem apenas embaixo. As mulheres têm esses pontos espalhados pelo corpo e demoram mais para sentir. Essa é uma base. Não sabia?

Sasuke: Pois é... Eu nem havia visto isso ainda...

Sakura: Sério? – se levanta assustada – Achei que você...

Sasuke: Não, antes de hoje, eu... – e fica envergonhado. Ela entende a situação e começa a rir que nem uma louca.

Sakura: Não acredito! E eu que achava que já! – volta para cama.

Sasuke: E você?Já ou não? – a encara.

Sakura: Não... Pois esperava alguém... Como você... – e dá um sorriso, depois voltam a se beijar.

Apenas se ouvia um gato miando lá fora e grilos. Mais nada.

No dia seguinte, Sakura acorda e ouve barulho de pratos, coisas assim na cozinha. Ainda estava meio sonolenta, quando Sasuke chega com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

Sasuke; Bom dia, dorminhoca. – deixa o café no colo dela.

Sakura: Bom dia, lindo.

Sasuke cora ao ouvir isso e pede para que ela tome o café, mas ela resolve dar uns beijos nele antes. Depois, olha para os olhos dele e sorri.

Sakura: Bem, estou vendo que sabe como agradar uma garota!Estou com uma fome!Itadakimasu! – e começa a comer, ainda surpresa pelo que aconteceu a noite.

Sasuke fica olhando ela, admirando sua beleza juvenil enquanto come.Ele ainda não acreditava que se entregou nos braços dela e estava mergulhado em pensamentos...

Sakura: Gotisousama!Sasuke... – e deixa a bandeja ao lado da cama.

Sasuke: Hai? – acordando de seus pensamentos.

Sakura: Sabe que eu sei quando você está gozando?

Sasuke fica ruborizado e pergunta, suando: Qua – quando?

Sakura: Seu Sharingan ativa automaticamente, sem você pedir... – tentava não rir, colocando a mão na boca.

Sasuke: Co-como sabe? – arregala os olhos.

Sakura: Seu Sharingan tá ativado agora... E sua bermuda ta molhada – e solta o riso!

Sasuke: Droga! Maldito livro! – e vai para o banheiro...

_casal 2 completo! Faltam 2 ainda!o/Agradeço a minha sobrinha fofaaa, DebiiXDEla me ajudo a fazre essa fic indiretamente...MSNP_

_Jiraiya: Noossa, ta bom!Ainda vai chegar no meu nível!Treine e vai chegar!_

_Kakashi: Jiraiya – Sama... Eu acho que é ao contrário..._

_Eu: É! Você escreve pra funkeiros de plantão, que ama usar aquelas palavras pesadas!Que achou Kakashi – Sempai?_

_Kakashi: Ta lindo, Lina!Aprovado!_

_Jiraiya: Ta aprovado sim, acha? E será que a gente poderia um dia..._

_Eu: Não._

_Jiraiya: Mas eu nem falei o que..._

_Eu: Não, eu já combinei com o Kakashi Sempai¬¬_

_Jiraiya: vai embora_

_Kakashi: Ele já vai?_

_Eu: Ahan!Vamos?._

_Kakashi: Claro que sim!_

Lina Hatake, babando para escrever o terceiro casal!


	4. Chapter 4

Já estavam em casa. Tenten já não sentia mais cólica, mas ela sabia que não estava na época de sentir. Faltava uma semana pra ficar com cólicas e começou a achar que era o Lamen que ela comeu...

Tenten: Neji... Não precisa, já ta passando... Tá na hora de eu ir...

Neji: Nem pense já ta escuro... Fica por aqui e você já tem as suas roupas limpas em casa... Havia esquecido quando fomos para a última missão, sabia?

Tenten: Obrigada... – e resolve ir tomar banho e se trocar. Resolve ir à cozinha e faz uma cobertura de chocolate para comer no quarto. Depois, fica no quarto da Hinata e se pergunta o que realmente aconteceu, quando Neji chega do banho. Ele chega perto dela e vê que estava lendo um livro que ele havia pegado emprestado...

Neji: Hun... Ficou interessada?Por que resolveu esconder a página que estava lendo de mim, se eu já vi esse livro? – sorrisinho. Ele parecia prever o que poderia acontecer com eles... Assim como ela, já sentia o que ele queria... – ambos trocaram olhares e estava confirmada a resposta.

Tenten: Ne- Neji... Não me diga que... – ruborizada.

Neji: Sim minha linda amiga... - ele a agarra com vontade em seus braços e toma seus lábios com um beijo intenso e cheio de vontade... Sentia a doçura de seus lábios colados aos deles... Abraçava-lhe pela cintura com firmeza assegurando para que não fuja do beijo dele. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados ao ver o q Neji resolveu fazer, de repente. Mas inconscientemente, ela sabia q ele poderia fazer isso. E ela se deixou levar pelo gênio da família Hyuuga...

Tenten: Neji... Você... - ainda assustada pela atitude dele.

Neji: O que foi Tenten? - Olhava-a esperançoso, mas também temeroso pelo q ela diria.

Tenten: ...Por que... Fez isso?

Por mais q ela conhecesse ele, ainda tinha suas inseguranças. Achara q ele poderia estar aproveitando da situação, já que estavam sozinhos. Ela tinha olhos duvidosos em relação a ele e ele havia reparado nisso Neji olhava fixamente em seus olhos e tocava seu rosto com carinho.

Ele a abraça e sussurra em seu ouvido:

Neji: Estes olhos duvidosos são para meu amor quanto a você ou quanto à questão de se entregar ou não a mim, queridos... – Acaricia seu rosto olhando em seus olhos e a beija novamente com carinho e calma. Tenten fica surpresa, pois era exatamente o q ela estava pensando, pois já não tinha + duvidas do amor dele.

Tenten: Neji... Eu... – o abraça bem forte e fecha os olhos - Eu... Te quero... Desculpa por duvidar!

Neiji: Não se desculpe Tenten, sei como são essas coisas para uma moça como você. - dá um sorrisinho safado e sussurra em seu ouvido - Mas espero que entenda querida, lhe desejei e amei há muito tempo escondido, hoje não quero mais nada disso, quero você todinha pra mim.

Tenten: Neji... Obrigada... Por gostar de mim... - fecha os olhos.

Neji: Deixe-me lhe fazer minha mulher Tenten... Permita-me ser seu homem...

Tenten: sim... Sim... Eu sou tua... Me faz mulher...

Eles já não estavam conscientes, eles se sentiam em um outro lugar, onde ela nunca havia ido. Um lugar maravilhoso e encantado.

Após tirar sua blusa, Neji a beijava um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, acariciando-a na cintura com toque um pouco mais fortes .

Tenten o olha, corada. Achara que ninguém poderia se interessar por ela por não ter "medidas ideais" para um homem. Mas estava enganada.

Os lábios dele passam por entre seus seios descendo ate sua barriguinha, as mãos dele pegam no cós das calças dela e começam a descê-las bem devagar.

Tenten sente suas pernas tremerem com a aproximação dele num local tão íntimo, que nenhum homem havia chegado tão perto daquele jeito ousado... Os olhos dos dois procuram o do outro.

ela finalmente relaxa e resolve ela mesma remover a calcinha, mas antes, ela diz:

Tenten: Antes, me deixa retirar suas roupas - sussurrando no ouvido.

Neji: Sim meu amor... Sou todo seu!

Ela começa a retirar seu colete, em volta de vários beijos naquela boca maravilhosa dele.Em seguida, retira a camiseta de baixo e admira os músculos definidos, depois de tanto treino: nossa...como você é...perfeito... Vai passando a língua por todo seu peitoral, ate descer na cintura.

Neji: Hum... Como você e boa meu amor! –acariciava seus cabelos retribuindo os beijos com desejo.

Tenten: Neji... Posso dar uma sugestão? – olhando para o potinho de calda de chocolate. Automaticamente ele entende e acena com a cabeça. Ela começa jogando do pescoço para baixo.

Tenten: Não acha uma ótima idéia?Fica ainda mais gostoso assim – sorrisinho sarcástico.

Neji: Não fale assim, senão eu vou me achar, hein? – se arrepia todo, pois ainda estava morninho.

Ela começa a aspirar de cima para baixo, onde a calda havia caído. Ele fica sem ar quando ela faz isso, deixando o Hyuuga louco. Ele queria mais.

Ela volta um pouco acima e coloca um pouco no rosto dele, passando a língua como se fosse um banho de gato.

Neiji: Você é perfeita amor... - mordia os lábios com desejo puxando um pouco seu cabelo.

Tenten: Ih, acabou a cobertura... – examina o pote e vê que já tinha usado tudo. Neji sugere que deixe o pote e que começasse o principal. Ela encosta-se à cabeceira da cama e sorri.

Tenten: Pronto, vamos começar... Pode vir amor... – e cerra os olhos.

Ele a beija intensamente e vai fazendo com que os compartimentos ensartem automaticamente.

Ela começa a sentir a coação interior, fazendo com que a respiração ficasse ofegante. Ele estava se sentindo do mesmo jeito, mas não poderia conter essa coação.

Neji: Sabe que... Sua respiração me deixa louco? – sussurra.

Tenten; Neji... Eu acho que... Não vou agüentar mais... –cerra os olhos.

Neji; Eu também não... – inspira e respira lentamente.

De repente, um sentimento forte pairou entre eles... Já haviam chegado.

Ambos estavam cansados, ofegantes, mas felizes.

Ela nunca que imaginaria estar com ele, somente em segredo.

Ele achava que ela apenas gostasse como amigo.

Mas estavam enganados. Os dois.

Silêncio.

Tenten: Neji...

Neji: Hun?

Tenten: Você realmente gosta de mim?

Ele a encara, sério, e depois a abraça e fica assim até adormecer. Tenten havia recebido a resposta através daqueles braços e daquele olhar.

No meio da noite, Neji volta ao seu quarto para dormir por lá – afinal seu tio poderia desconfiar que ele não estivesse e ainda por cima que Hinata ficara fora de casa. Só que...

Hanabi: O que está fazendo acordado ainda, Neji – niisan?

Neji: Hanabi!Er... Eu estava indo ao banheiro...

Hanabi: Mas o banheiro é pra esquerda...

Neji: Er... Depois fui tomar água na cozinha...

Hanabi: Ah ta!Eu tava indo beber água agora... Boa noite...

Neji respira aliviado, sabendo que Hanabi não havia desconfiado de nada. Resolve ir para seu quarto antes que seu tio acordasse.

Tenten estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro e saiu do quarto, fazendo o mínimo de barulho, porem encontra com Hanabi, que estranha à presença da garota...

Hanabi: Tenten?Que faz aqui em casa?

Tenten: Er... A Hinata me chamou para dormir, pois estava escuro quando a gente voltava da festa... E você ainda ta acordada?

Hanabi: Ahan, eu fui tomar um copo de água. Boa noite.

Trenten acena pra ela e corre pro banheiro. Depois volta e fica desesperada! O que fazer quando for de dia? Hinata estava na casa do Naruto!

Quando entrava para o quarto de Hinata, Neji sai de seu quarto e resolve conversar com ela:

Neji: Tenten, você pode se transformar na Hinata ao menos de manhã? Assim meu tio não vai descobrir ta?

Tenten: Sim, mas tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

Neji afirma e vai dormir.

No dia seguinte, Neji acorda e prepara o café. Seu tio e Hanabi acordam e em seguida, acenam para ele.

Hiashi: Neji, ohayou!E Hinata?

Neji: Ela está dormindo ainda, depois ela vem descer.

Hanabi: Eu quero leite, Neji - niisan!

Neji coloca leite na caneca favorita dela e depois serve seu tio.

Hiashi: Neji... Ontem o festival tava bom?

Neji: Sim, tio. E lá nos país do arroz?

Hanabi: Tava um saco, eu queria ter ficado para brincar nas barraquinhas da avenida!

Hiashi: Desculpa por ter te levado junto Hanabi, pois você sabia que era para treinar... Ah, Neji..

Neji: Sim? – estava comendo um pedaço de pão.

Hiashi: Hanabi me disse que Tenten estava por aqui... Por acaso ela não quer tomar café conosco?

Neji engasga e resolve subir ao quarto. Chama Tenten e fala pra descer normalmente, sem se transformar em Hinata.

Hiashi: Olá, Tenten – chan. Sente na nossa mesa e venha tomar café!

Tenten: Arigatou, Hiashi – san.

Hanabi: Tenten... Você e Neji – niisan estão namorando?

Neji se engasga com o pão novamente, Hiashi dá um sorriso (afinal ele esperava isso de sua filha Hanabi, que era curiosa) e Tenten cospe o leite de susto.

Tenten: Po - por que você acha isso?

Hanabi: Vocês dois são tão bonitinhos juntos... .

Neji vermelho: Eee, Hanabi!Só você mesmo pra achar isso!#¬¬#

Hiashi: Mas eu acho que vocês se combinam sim! Já se conhecem há tempos...

Depois do café, Hiashi chama os dois até a sala e Hanabi vai pra cozinha lavar a louça.

Neji: O que foi tio? – já meio assustado.

Hiashi: Olha ainda bem que te conheço bem, meu sobrinho... Eu fico feliz que estejam juntos...

Tenten olha para Neji , com cara de que não havia entendido de como Hiashi havia descoberto!

Neji: Co-como sabe tio?

Hiashi: Bem... Eu andei reparando que vocês estavam muito juntos nesses últimos tempos... E tem formiguinhas andando até o quarto de Hinata... Ela nunca come doces por lá. Depois, acordei e não senti o Chakra de Hinata no quarto. Foi uma noite e tanto, não? –e sai de casa. Os dois Shinobis estavam com a cara no chão...

_Waaa! Terminei!P Agora o 4º casal eh Naruto e Hinata!Agradeço ao Aselas, que me ajudou pra essa parte, arigatou, querido_

_Eu:Que achou, Ero – Sennin?_

_Jiraiya: Para de me chamar assim, já basta o Naruto! Achei muito sugestivo o chocolate!P_

_Eu: Ah... Sei...-- E você, Kakashi - Sempai?_

_Kakashi: Vamos, escreva logo o do meu pupilo!Estou muito ansioso para o final!_

_Jiraiya: E onde vocês foram ontem, hein?¬¬_

_Eu: A gente foi ler seu livro, Ero – Sennin... ¬¬só isso e nada mais!Mas é Ero mesmo!u.u_

Lina Hatake, agarrada no braço do espantalhoXP


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata entra na casa de Naruto e vê a baita zona que estava por lá... Mas a guria nem ligava!O importante era estar perto dele.

Naruto: Ah, Hinata-chan... Desculpa que minha casa ta uma zona...

Hinata: Tudo bem... – dificilmente eles não tropeçavam em algo. De repente, a Hyuuga perde equilíbrio e sorte que o Naruto a salva... Mas ela fica tão vermelha que ele achou que ela poderia estar passando mal, como sempre¬¬.

Hinata: Eu to bem, Naruto-kun... Não se preocupe...

Naruto: Se você diz... - e começa a recolher algumas sujeiras espalhadas. Hinata insiste que poderia fazer sozinha.

Naruto: Então você vai arrumando aí que eu vou tomar um banho.

Hinata: Ta. – e sorri. Naruto sentiu algo naquele momento que ela havia sorrido para ele, mas não sabia dizer o que era.

Hinata vai limpando as coisas, enquanto Naruto tomava seu banho. Ainda não entendeu o porquê dele ainda não perceber seus sentimentos. Por que será que ele nem desconfiou que ela gostasse dele?Depois de ter saído do banho, Naruto vê que sua casa estava um brinco!Elogia a garota, que a faz corar; este pensa e finalmente parecia entender o que acontecia com a Hyuuga... Hinata pensou que ele finalmente poderia ter sacado que ela estava a fim dele. Então, resolveu encarar a verdade.

Naruto: Hinata... Descobri porque você fica assim perto de mim...

Hinata; Ah... Já? – esperando a resposta ansiosamente.

Naruto: Você tem alergia de mim e por isso passa mal!Não é?

A garota fica com um pingo na testa, mas deixa passar. Ela sorri e é guiada por Naruto até ao quarto dele, para deixá-la dormir por lá.

Hinata: E você?

Naruto: Eu vou dormir na sala mesmo, no problem!- e dá aquele sorriso grande.

Ela acena com a cabeça e vai tomar banho. Não entendia como Naruto poderia ser tão bobo!Parecia uma criança... Estava saindo do chuveiro.

Hinata: Ele ainda é inocente... Acho que nunca vai crescer

De repente, Naruto vai entrando no banheiro, sem pensar!Estava apenas de toalha, quando ele chega todo feliz e escorrega, mas antes tenta se equilibrar. Porém, acaba puxando a toalha da Hinata e a faz cair em cima deleO.o'...(Caída tipo Naru/Keitaro!XD)

Fica um silêncio, e a kunoichi estava paralisada: ele estava em baixo dela!Os rostos estavam bem colados, quase se beijam!

Mas o shinobi apenas pediu desculpas pelo tombo em conjunto e reclamou:

Naruto: Chikushou!Desculpa Hinata – chan!Tá tudo bem? Eu esqueci de avisar que as roupas que você esqueceu daquela última missão ta na gaveta.

Hinata responde um sim bem trêmulo e ele se levanta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela fica aliviada por ele ser muito baka para não pensar em fazer algo com ela naquele momento, mas a fez pensar em várias coisas do gênero...

Naruto se recolhe para seu quarto e fica pensando por que ela fica vermelha ao lado dele. Por que será? De repente, uma imagem passa por sua cabeça e ele tenta se lembrar.

Naruto: Algo é familiar pra mim, Datte baiyou!

No banheiro, Hinata estava ainda assustada por Naruto ter entrado repentinamente àquela hora. Mas ficou feliz que não havia acontecido nada de ruim. Mas ela parecia que queria que acontecesse algo... Respira e resolve ir até o quarto, mas ao chegar lá, encontra Naruto dormindo em cima de um livro. Ela reconhece e fica corada.

Hinata: Acho que ele não é tão inocente quanto eu pensava¬¬Mas tudo bem, pelo menos ele está se informando; afinal todos nós um dia... – de repente, ele acorda. Hinata não sabe o que fazer naquele momento e seu coração batia a mil por hora.  
Naruto: Desculpa que eu acabei ficando com sono, Hinata – chan... – coça a cabeça.

Hinata: Tudo bem, Naruto – kun... Eu não estou com sono ainda. Pode ficar no quarto e a gente conversa.

Naruto: Ta... Então gostou do festival? – sorrisão típico. – Pois é! Gostei que o pessoal fosse tudo junto e andamos, vimos várias coisas legais, Dattebaiyou!

Hinata: Verdade... – ela ainda estava inconformada por ele não ter percebido seus sentimentos. Estava desistindo de que ele poderia gostar dela. Hinata achou que ele não havia esquecido a Sakura ainda; ela se sentia inferior em relação com outras garotas, por não conseguir se expressar.

Hinata: Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto! – sentia que estava corada, precisava se acalmar.

Naruto ainda estava confuso. Não entendia porque ela sempre ficava corada ao ver ele. Até que ele lembra de um dia... O dia em que eles foram com Shino e Kiba procurar o Bikonchuu. Ele havia visto á noite, uma sombra de uma garota. Ele havia achado a sombra bonita, mas havia caído na água e a fez sair dali. Até que no dia seguinte, estava espirrando.

_Kiba: Naruto, o que foi?_

_Naruto: É que ontem, eu encontrei uma garota treinando na água e era linda!Só que ela fugiu logo que eu caí na água.E só vi a sombra._

_Nisso, Hinata espirra e ele pergunta se caiu na água também e repara que ela ficou vermelha. _

Daí finalmente o loiro entende: a garota era Hinata o tempo todo! E começa a entender o motivo dela ficar ruborizada e até passar mal por causa dele...

Naruto: Ela... Gosta de mim? O tempo todo ela sempre me apoiou, e sempre conseguia fazer as coisas... Pra ser reconhecida e... Por minha causa... – e cora ao lembrar da imagem da garota e confirmou ser a Hyuuga.

Hinata havia lavado seu rosto e volta ao quarto, meio triste. De repente, ela vê o shinobi com um olhar vago: ela sentiu que ele havia descoberto tudo!

Naruto: Hinata... Por acaso você gosta de mim? – ainda pasmo.

Ela fica assustada, mas já estava um pouco preparada para receber um ar negativo em relação a ela. Afirma e fica de costas, sentando na beira da cama.

Hinata: Eu sei que você ainda é a fim da Sakura... E as outras meninas são bem mais interessantes do que eu... Que sou uma garota muito confusa e esquisita – começando a chorar – e que... Não consigo me expressar...

Naruto ainda estava perplexo com tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas ele dá um sorriso e vai em direção de Hinata, que estava de costas para ele.A garota se assusta ao receber o abraço dele de trás, ficando super corada; então ele diz bem baixinho, no ouvido dela:

Naruto: Hinata – chan... Sabe que já desencanei da Sakura – chan faz tempo? E eu não sabia se gostava dela mesmo, sempre me desprezou nesse quesito, mas me admirava como amigo. E só. No seu caso, eu não pude notar antes por não saber o que eu sentia por você... Mas agora está tudo clarottebaiyou... – e fecha os olhos, sentindo o calor da kunoichi em seus braços. Ela fecha os olhos e finalmente pode sentir o calor da raposa nela. Ela estava sorrindo e isso era tudo para ele. Enxuga as lágrimas.

Ele vira o rosto da garota e olha para ela; dá um sorriso maroto; em seguida, ambos fecham novamente os olhos. Lentamente os lábios de ambos se encontravam timidamente no início, mas depois as carícias labiais ganharam a ajuda do órgão do paladar. Depois ele começa a retirar as roupas dela, fazendo com que ela corasse.

Naruto: Quer um comentário, Hinata – chan? – admirando a lingerie juvenil que usava, mais especificamente as formas dela.

Hinata: Eu sei.. Estou um pouco acima do peso. – e cora.

Naruto: Você parece uma garotinha magrela debaixo daquele casaco, mas... Você não é gorda. As outras meninas é que são magrelas e deveriam ter inveja de você, pois pra mim, você é a garota mais gostosa de Konoha! – dando varias sucçadas por entre seus seios. Hinata sentia calafrios com o que Uzumaki aprontava com sua boca, descendo até o umbigo. Esse não era o Naruto que conhecia, era um Naruto ousado... Chegava a ser um completo estranho para ela, mas sabia que poderia confiar nele.

Em seguida, retira a calcinha dela e vai com tudo apreciar e explorar antes de colonizar o local desejado. Sentia como se estivessem em um outro mundo, uma outra dimensão, algo que não existe. Não conseguiam mais raciocinar, estavam agindo instintivamente.

Naruto: Hinata... Te quero... Muito... - a respiração estava ofegante.

Hinata: Sim, eu sou sua... Ah, Naruto – kun... – e voltam a trocar carícias labiais. Quando ela se encontrava meio de lado, Naruto a faz ficar de modo quadrúpede, assegurando a kunoichi de que tudo correria bem.

Hinata: Eu vou confiar em você, Naruto - kun... – e cerra os olhos. Antes, ele parecia menear o compartimento um pouco, para facilitar a introdução da proteção. Inserida, ele estava um pouco inseguro em relação ao fato, mas ela estava confiando nele, como sempre. Sorri e delicadamente tentou fazer com que ambos estivessem sincronizados.

As mãos dele seguraram os seios fartos da garota, que sentia a pressão por entre suas pernas. Ficara um pouco assustada no início, mas logo se acostumou e desejava mais.

Hinata: Naruto – kun... Ahhn, Naruto – kun! – corriam lágrimas do rosto da garota, pois o loiro havia intensificado a atividade e estava mais difícil de controlar.

Naruto: Hinata – chan... Ah... Eu não consigo me controlar, Chikushou!

Estavam trêmulos o bastante para chegar perto do fim. Quanto mais ela gemia, mais ele se excitava. Ela ficava mais extasiada a cada apalpada forte das mãos dele em seus seios e de seu compartimento estar funcionando cada vez mais rápido.

Estavam perto do limite. Ambos cegariam lá, quando de repente o Byakugan da garota ativou instintivamente, assim como o Chakra da Kyuubi apareceu por eles, fazendo o garoto ficar com aquela marca no rosto e aqueles olhos de raposa.

Um silêncio, olhos arregalados. Ambos relaxaram.

Hinata deita e se vira para o lado. Estava confusa ainda, mas feliz.

Naruto deita ao lado dela e começa a rir. Era o mesmo Naruto de sempre.

Hinata: Naruto – kun... Por que está rindo?

Naruto: Waaaa! Eu não sabia que era assim tão bom! – estava ofegante e rindo. – Se eu soubesse que era assim, eu teria feito antes! Mas seria melhor do jeito que está!

Hinata: Por quê? – se vira para ele. Os rostos se encontram, pois ele havia ficado de lado também.

Naruto: Porque talvez eu me arrependesse se não fosse com a pessoa certa... Te amo, Hinata – chan... – acariciando o rosto dela.

Hinata finalmente ouve o que queria ouvir de seu platonismo de longa data! Finalmente poderia ficar feliz, tendo alguém que confiasse.

Hinata: Eu também te amo, Naruto – kun... – e o abraça. Depois, repara algo peculiar no rosto dele – Naruto – kun, por que você está com esses olhos? – e repara nas marquinhas no rosto dele, que ficaram mais grossas.

Naruto: É o Chakra da Kyuubi, me faz ficar assim. E você ta com o Byakugan ativo!

A garota nem havia reparado e começa a rir. Ele estranha, mas ri também com ela.

Em seguida, adormecem.

No dia seguinte, Hinata acorda e achava que havia tido um sonho maravilhoso.

Hinata: Pena que só foi um... – quando avista uma mão em cima dela, segurando seus seios levemente. Ela coloca a mão dela sobre a dele e sorri, por ter realmente acontecido. Naruto começa a acordar e estava meio zonzo ainda.

Naruto: Hun? Hinata - chan?

Hinata: Ohayou, Naruto – kun... – e trocam alguns beijos.

Naruto: Ohayou, Hinata – chan... Está bem? – sorriso cansado.

Hinata: Estou graças a você.

Naruto estava muito feliz, por ter descoberto a garota da sua vida, antes que pudesse perdê – la por outra pessoa por pura distração. O dia era de um sol ameno.

De repente, o shinobi pula da cama e vê que dormiram demais: 12h00min!

Naruto: Puxa Hinata – chan! Esqueci que tenho que me encontrar com o Kakashi – Sensei!Pode tomar café que já to indo! – dá um beijo nela e sai do quarto em disparada.

Hinata: Naruto – kun... - estava corada.

Naruto: Hai? – estava parado na calçada, quando a kunoichi estava segurando o lençol da cama para se cobrir. Corada, apontava para baixo e este repara que estava sem nada...

Waaaa, terminei!\o\ uhuuuu/o/ Essa fiz sem ninguém e agradeço a mim mesma!XD

_Jiraiya: Ta lindo!Esse é meu discípulo!chora de felicidade_

_Kakashi: Olha, em minha opinião ta muito melhor que o do Jiraiya - sama!Mas ele antes o Naruto era MEU discípulo, sabia Sennin?_

_Eu: E antes era do Iruka... P_

_Jiraiya: Sabia, mas é comigo que ele aprendeu!_

_Kakashi: Você mostrou pra ele?XD_

_Jiraiya: Claro que não!Eu..._

_Eu: Eu acho que você mostrou pra ele quando estava na forma de Sexy no Jutsu, não concorda Kakashi - Sempai? Mas é Ero mesmo!¬¬_

_Kakashi: HaiXD_

_Jiraiya:--"_

Lina Hatake, feliz pela "ajuda" de Kakashi Sensei na casa dela pra fazer a fic... P


	6. Chapter 6

Já era uma da tarde, quando finalmente Naruto chega ao local combinado.

Naruto: Oi, gente!Desculpa, eu tinha me esquecido e...

Sasuke: Pelo menos chegou antes do Kakashi – Sensei, uzuratonkachi...

Neji: Não vão começar a brigar, né?

Shikamaru: Que saco...

Naruto: Repete Sasuke – teme!

De repente, uma mão pára o soco do Naruto, que ia na direção do Sasuke.

Kakashi: Yo!

Todos: Osoi!X(

Kakashi: Desculpem, é que eu estava fazendo meus afazeres do dia quando uma amiga chega e a gente acabou esquecendo do tempo...

Sasuke: Ta, eu finjo que não ouvi nada...

Naruto: ¬¬Ero – Jounin...

Kakashi: Yare, yare... Então vamos para o que interessa... Vamos começar pelo cabeça da missão... Shikamaru passe o relatório geral.

Shikamaru: O resultado geral eu acho que foi concluído. Os detalhes têm que ver em partes...

Kakashi: Entendo... Bem pode começar por você. Responda como se fosse realmente uma missão, sem enrolar e não use palavras do gênero que está pensando. Os outros façam o mesmo. – pega um bloco e resolve anotar.

Shikamaru respira e tenta não ficar vermelho: Bem... Er... O álcool alterou um pouco, mas nada comigo. Sorte que deu pra fazer a missão certinho e não tenho do que me arrepender.

Kakashi: Pré – requisito e principal?

Shikamaru: Inspeção manual e oral. Em seguida, 67.

Kakashi: Erros?

Shikamaru: Meu pai descobriu... Mas garantiu que não iria contar pra minha mãe...

Kakashi: Entendo... Sasuke.

Sasuke estava com um pingo na testa, mas respondeu: Bem... A missão foi como planejada. Tive alguns probleminhas psicológicos, pois meu passado veio à tona, mas correu tudo bem.

Kakashi: Pré – requisito e principal?

Sasuke: Inspeção manual. Em seguida, 69.

Kakashi: Erros?

Sasuke; Problemas técnicos nos compartimentos após feita a missão... Eu estava lendo o livro de manhã e... "

Kakashi:¬¬Neji!

Neji: Até que estava acontecendo rápido a missão... Ocorreu tudo bem.

Kakashi: Pré – requisito e principal?

Neji corado: Bem... Inspeção manual e oral. Em seguida, 67 com cobertura de chocolate.

Kakashi: Waaa!Não é a toa que te chamam de gênio!Erros, se é que houve de você...

Neji: Meu tio havia descoberto por causa de formigas... Mas não houve problemas com minha prima Hanabi.

Kakashi: Até o melhor dos gênios falhou um pouco... Naruto!Acorda!

Naruto estava dormindo, quando Shikamaru dá um cutucão nele.

Naruto: Hein? – babando.

Kakashi: Nossa que horas você dormiu ontem? – rindo.

Naruto; Ah, sei lá... Mas qual era o objetivo dessas "missões" secretas de vocês?

Neji: Como o Naruto é lerdo...

Shikamaru: Naruto é Naruto, né?Problemático--!

Sasuke: Era pra gente fazer de tudo pra você saber da verdade da Hinata, dobe¬¬

Naruto; Ah é? Brigado, gente! Eu to tão feliz!XD

Kakashi: ¬¬ Então trate aquilo como se fosse uma missão. Como foi?

Eles olham para a cara do Naruto, que estava um pouco assustados com o jeito curioso de seus amigos... O objetivo principal era o dele!

Naruto; Bem... Minha casa ficou limpa e ocorreram alguns imprevistos, mas deu certo.

Kakashi: Pré – requisito e principal?

Naruto: Inspeção manual e oral. Em seguida, forma... Er.. Acho que seria tetrápode...

Os três: O.o'

Kakashi:O.ovindo dele, me surpreende... Erros?

Naruto: Er... Demorei pra vir aqui, pois havia esquecido que tava pelado e tava muito apressado pra lembrar... Sai até a calçada e saquei meu erroP

Todos: PE –PE – PE – PE - PEDAAAAALA, NARUTO! – e enterram a cabeça do garoto no chão--

Kakashi: Mas estou feliz que vocês usaram direitinho o livro! Preciso devolver as cópias para o Jiraiya – Sama... Trouxeram?

Naruto: Eu esqueci... !

Kakashi: Sabia que iria esquecer por isso eu emprestei o meu pra você. Depois me devolve, ta?

Naruto: Hai!

Depois de se despedirem, Kakashi corre, vai até uma árvore e fica por lá. Parecia esperar alguém... Espiava da janela da casa da família Hyuuga e parecia ter uma reunião com as meninas. Em seguida, elas começam a sair e uma em especial é flagrada pelo Jounin... Era euXD!

Lina: Até amanhã pra vocês! – e caminhei até a árvore em que estava ele. Eu fiz um sinal e corremos até mais a fundo do bosque que fazia limite da casa dos Hyuuga.

Lina: Deixa ver as suas anotações... Uau!Realmente estão bem!

Kakashi: E pelas suas anotações também! Que bom que você havia conversado com elas aquele dia do acampamento. E ontem você havia falado com a Ino...

Lina: É, e lembrei que haveria o festival... Uma ótima oportunidade!Assim, eles poderiam mostrar o que sentiam... E o nosso plano deu certo, Kakashi - Sempai!

Kakashi: Verdade... Até usaram os preservativos sem erros!

Lina: Também, com você arranjando o Come Come Tatics pra eles...

Kakashi: Bem, na verdade o Jiraiya - sama me arranjou. – e olha em volta – Sabe que ainda temos mais uma missão? – me pega pela cinturaP

Lina: Ah, é? E qual é a missão? – dou um sorrisinho pra ele.

Kakashi: Não lemos o nº4 ainda... – passa a mão no meu rosto e me abraça. É que não dava pra beijar ele de máscara¬¬ . Ficamos assim e:

Lina: É verdade... Então vamos ler.?

Saímos dali e partimos para a última "missão" do dia... XDShannarou!

_Ui!Agora detoneiiiii!Terminei finalmenteee! Agradeço a quem me ajudou a fazer essa fic e agradeço a quem quis ler essa fic doidinha XD,.Pois é, deveriam esperar um final self – inserction de uma fanzona do Kakashi – Sempai.shauhsuahsuhauas_

_Jiraiya: Ei, e eu?_

_Eu: Você era só encheção de lingüiça, vai escrever os outros livros, Erro – Sennin!_

_Jiraiya: Eu sei quando sou rejeitado... --_

Lina Hatake, feliz por ter escrito a fic!

OBS: Usem sempre um preservativo, senão vocês um dia irão se fuder!ÒÓ/


End file.
